Summer Time, Fun Time
by LittleBigTeaCup
Summary: This story takes place in the summer after Junior year at Roseville High. Things to know: ZAMMIE! NORMAL! {NO SPIES} Rated T for Teen things and stuff like that.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fan fic! I am so pumped! Anywho. I have a few questions for what you the readers want. Here are some key things to know:

Summary: It is all normal. No spies! It is summer vacation and Cammie is going to try to make it the best one yet. She is going to spend with her best friends, brother and an annoying, smirking Zach Goode. How will this turn out?

Questions:

-Should I include Josh?

-What should Nick look like?

- Should I really write this story or should I not?

Reviews are nice! Thx!


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up that day expecting the unexpected. Which is exactly what happened? Well at least in my opinion. I turned on my side and did expect something I would not see on an average day. It was 6:00 in the morning! I don't wake up until 7:30 on school days!

I was probably just excited. Of course I was! It was the last day of junior year for me! I was almost a senior! Then after that no more school!

I couldn't go back to sleep. I hate when that happens. So I was bored and got out my notebook.

I like to write stories. Not your average everyday story but something different. All my stories were based upon how things went at school.

Sometimes my stories would be about the perfect couple at my school; my best friend Bex Baxter and my brother/her boyfriend Grant Morgan.

Bex has long black curly hair that went down to her rib cage. She had dark cappuccino skin and dark eyes. She was about 5"6 and was absolutely stunning!

Grant was my twin brother. He had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes; he was slightly tanner than me but it just because he plays a lot of sports. Grant was 6"1 and a ladies dream man!

I am Cammie Morgan. Well it is Cameron Ann Morgan but Cammie is nicer than that mouthful. I have dirty honey colored hair, brown eyes and less tan skin than Grant but tanner than my friend Liz.

Speaking of Liz, she was also my best friend. She was a petite little blonde with bright blue eyes. She was really pale because she liked to stay inside and stay on the computer practicing her typing skills and new techniques about rebuilding famous inventions. Liz is small and about 5"2.

Her crush and significant other is Jonas. He has thick black hair in curls, hazel eyes and pale skin. Jonas also has big thick framed glasses. He was one of those cute nerds. I could see how Liz liked him.

I don't like him though. I like Josh Abrams. He is so dreamy. He is nice and sweet. Josh has wavy brown hair and blue eyes. He was about 5"11. Josh was my friend but their friendship has begun to tear apart because of their age.

Josh and I are now dating others and can't have their usual Saturday night movies or go to the ice cream shop. Cammie didn't mind though. I had plenty of other friends and it would be easier not to embarrass myself in front of him…again.

Who am I missing on my list of friends? Oh how could I forget my friend Macey McHenry? The famous Macey McHenry! She is so popular, pretty and prosperous girl I know. Triple P! Macey has straight black hair, striking icy blue eyes and toned skin. Macey was about 5"8. She was every boys dream gal.

Too bad she is taken by Nick. Nick is the perfect match. She is the popular girl and he is the football player, full of friend's boy! Nick has jet black hair, blue eyes and also toned skin. He was about 6"0 and also a football player on Grant's team.

This story was about us being the top 8 spies in the world! It was kind of crazy to think about. Liz could not be the flexible and fearless girl I put her as and Macey wouldn't even try because of the fear of breaking a nail. Grant is just too stupid to be a spy. Not to be mean because I never like to be mean but Grant is not the brightest and can do the dumbest things.

As I kept on writing a noise came from outside. It was a _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! sound. _ I got up from my comfortable position in my bed and walked over to my window. I opened the blinds and I saw a moving truck with workmen surrounding it. There were a bunch of boxes moving into the house next door.

Our old neighbors moved out a few weeks ago. I missed them.

A cold shiver ran through my body so I put on my on my zebra print sweatshirt with Washington DC written on the front. I looked out the window a little longer and I felt myself staring at one particular workmen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you my lovely reviewers! You have helped me in many ways to think of ideas. On we shall go! Charmaine2012 and wittykittylizzie and anyone else that got confused in that one part about spies I was saying that she was writing a story of her own about her friends being spies. Do you kind of get it? Also some said that Cammie doesn't have blue eyes she has brown eyes. That was written the book.**

He seemed about my age probably older. He was strongly built and really, really, really good looking. One time he caught me staring at him through the window and smirked. It was so sexy.

Soon I couldn't take it. I had to see him in person and not through the window.

I scribbled down "went to see the new neighbors be back at 6:45 (latest) Luv ya!" just in case Grant or mom wake up before. It was doubtful because we all liked to sleep in.

I grabbed my phone, house keys and boots then walked out the door. It was kind of cold. I held on to my chest and walked over to the workmen. I put on a smile as I approached.

"Well who is this young lady?" I turned around to see an older man about 45 with crossed arms.

"Hello I am Cammie I live next door." I pointed to my house and turned back to the man. "Well it is always nice to meet new neighbors I am Mr. Goode. It is nice to see you Cammie."

I gave Mr. Goode a smile. He had dark hair, pale skin and green eyes. Mr. Goode was soon accompanied by a woman.

"Hi I am Catherine, Chris' wife. What is your name?"

Catherine had red hair, tanish palish skin and green eyes. She was probably 40.

"Oh, I am Cammie I am your new neighbor I live next door." I said pointing to my house again.

"Well it is nice to meet you. Zach! Come here please there is someone I would like you to meet."

'Zach' came out of the house. He was only wearing a muscle tank and shorts! How could he wear that! Boys can be confusing!

As soon as he saw me Zach started to smirk. He walked toward me still smirking.

"Zach I would like you to meet Cammie she lives next door."

Zach's smirk grew even wider.

"Nice to meet you Sammie," he said. Did he get my name wrong? I think he did.

"It's Cammie and you must be Jack." I said doing the same thing with getting the name wrong.

Mr. and Mrs. Goode left to unpack. So we were alone.

"Haha Gallagher Girl." He said. Wait what? "Before you ask I know that you went to Gallagher because my sister went there and I saw you at an assembly once and your pants have the Gallagher crest on them."

I was still stunned that he saw me! I was never seen! I was the chameleon! My friends could even lose me easily in a crowd! This guy was good.

I looked down at my watch and I had to head back to my house in 5 minutes. "Sorry Zach but I have to go now. School starts soon. See you later."

"Wait Cam isn't it the last day of school today?"

"Yes it is. I got to get ready. Bye Zach!"

I ran back to my house with my ponytail swaying behind me.

At my house no one was awake yet. I crept upstairs and took a shower. Then I walked back to my room wearing a towel. I walked in my closet and picked out some dark wash jean shorts and a red shirt that had the entire junior classes name printed on the back. Everyone was supposed to wear them today.

After I got changed I went back to the bathroom and I dried my hair then braided it into two braids on either side of my face. Then I added the slightest bit of makeup. I looked presentable. Not my best but today was my last day it didn't really matter.

I went downstairs and ate some Honey Nut Cheerios and an apple. After that I brushed my teeth and I was done.

Grant and Mom were still sleeping. Grant better hurry or I am driving to school without him, as If right on queue Grant walked down the stairs with bed head, basketball shorts and the red t shirt everyone was supposed to wear.

"Morning Cammie" I waved to him and sat on the couch. "How are you already ready?" I told him that I woke up early and how I met Zach and his family.

"Sooo, Zach. Huh? Is he a hottie?" I felt myself blush as I looked down at my phone. I got a new text.

**Hey Gallagher Girl …..Zach**

How does he know my number? Zach is so confusing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

"You never answered my question. Is Zach a hottie?" Ugh! Grant!

"Why do you care?"

"I just want to be a good older brother." Grant was only older than me by 5 minutes but will he ever let that get passed him. No! It can be annoying.

"Good morning kids," Mom said as she entered the dining room. Thank you!

"Guess what! Guess what! Cammie met the new neighbors and is falling hard for-"

"Grant! Don't!" I yelled. It was kind of too late because he blurted out Zach already. Thanks big bro….

"Oooh. Zach and Cammie. Cammie and Zach. Nice ring to it huh? Will I ever get the chance to meet this Zach of yours."

I frowned at her. "He is not mine. Maybe sometime today you can meet him. I want to go now. See you later guys."

I walked out of the house and to my car. It was a small silver Sudan. I liked it.

"Cam, Let me drive you, my treat. Your brother probably needs it later." Zach started walking towards me with car keys in his hand.

"How do you know I have a brother? I never told you that. Did I? Zach how do you know so much stuff about me? My phone number and my brother?"

Zach just smirked and walked me over to his black Honda Pilot. "Let's take a ride."

"You haven't told me how you know this stuff," I asked. "That is for me to know and you to find out." Zach smirked again and drove to school.

"Is this the place?" Zach asked. I nodded and hopped out. "Goodbye Gallagher Girl." Zach smirked again… maybe it wasn't so sexy anymore.

I strutted up to the school to meet my friends. They were standing at the front of the school door. Macey was reading a magazine. Bex was texting on her phone and Liz was studying flashcards. I have no idea why considering it is the last day of school and exams are over.

Macey looked up from her magazine and dragged me to the girl's bathroom with Bex and Liz following me.

The girls were wearing the same shirt I was. Macey cut hers up. It was now a muscle tank with her white cami showing underneath. Liz's shirt was baggy at the start because she is so small so Macey only cut the neck part to give a little flare. Bex's shirt was almost identical to Macey's except it wasn't showing a shirt underneath. Macey cut my shirt like Liz's it was baggy-ish and fluffy looking.

We walked out of the bathroom and off to our lockers. I had locker A105. Macey had locker A107, Bex had A103 and Liz had A102. Grant had locker A104. No one was in locker A106 because Macey liked some space in between her locker and someone else's.

I did my combination, 10, 16, 8 and took out my pencil, pen and notebook. I didn't need much because most of my classes were probably just going to be filled with a movie or something. Today was a half day so we only had homeroom, 1st period and 2nd period. Then we had a small assembly and then we take a final picture and wala! We are out of school!

I am so excited! Macey, Bex, Liz and I walked out and I saw Zach's car. I waved him over. "Ok girls so I have a ride today so don't act all weird and embarrassing to me. His name is Zach now shh!" I snapped at them.

Zach rolled down the window and unlocked the car as he pulled up. All of us girls ran to get shotgun but I won because of my awesome running skills. I opened the door and jumped in. The others sat in the back. I stuck my tongue at them and Zach chuckled and smirked at me, "So Gallagher Girl who is these people?"

"Zach I would like you to meet Macey, Bex and Liz. They are my bestest friends," I said turning around in my chair to face them.

"Well I hope you guys are as nice as Cammie."

I giggled, Macey smirked, Bex scoffed and Liz blushed. Sometimes it would be easier without them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**AN: Did you hear? Some people are going to erase the Lemon and smut stories! So I want you to do some things for me. You can sign the petition going around or read as much lemony/smutty stories you can until JUNE 4****TH****! Also something more exciting… GG6 has come out with the book title, cover and release date! It is called "United We Spy" It is going to be great YAY! On with the story… **

The car ride was uneventful. We sang at the top of our lungs to Taylor Swift and Carly Rae Jepson songs.

Zach turned the radio off and parked. I opened my door but was grabbed by the arm by Zach. He smirked and I glared. "Do I get a reward for driving you home?" Zach asked with the smirk still on his face.

"I would gladly love to smack that smirk off your face," I replied to him.

He let go of my grasp when my friends started to find out I wasn't with them. Seriously! It took them that long to find out that I wasn't standing with them! "See you later Gallagher Girl."

Zach drove off to the house next door and parked in his driveway. Grant pulled up in our driveway 2 seconds later with my car. He honked at Bex and she flipped him off. Ha!

I high fived her for that, Grant parked and walked up to us. "Hey! What did I do? I just honk at beautiful ladies when I see them," Grant said trying to sound innocent.

"You scared the bloody hell out of me Grant so just shut up," Bex said. I knew they liked each other. It was a love/hate/secretly love relationship. "Well I am sorry. Cam, who was the guy who drove you home? Oh wait it was Zach the hottie." Grant wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Shut up Grant." I opened the door and took my shoes off and ran to the couch. "School is over! Whoo-ooo!" I yelled at the ceiling. I was joined by Grant and Bex sandwiching me on the couch. Liz sat on the floor with her laptop and Macey was reading a magazine while sitting on the coffee table.

I am so uncomfortable right now. Finally they un-sandwiched me and I got up and sat on another chair. "Who wants to watch a movie?" Grant asked clapping his hands together once.

"Movies are so old. How about we go to the pool? Then have a sleepover with the guys? Then play games? Then we can watch a movie," Macey said. She can be persuasive in many ways so we did not want to argue with the unbeatable.

Grant called Jonas and Nick. Josh was a bit busy so I was disappointed yet relieved, if we were going to play a game than I would have to do something really stupid. Bex told me to invite Zach so I grabbed my shoes and walked to his house. I knocked on the door and two seconds later Zach opened the door and leaned on the door frame.

He looked sorta sexy. Zach had just taken a shower because his hair was wet and water was coming through his thin t-shirt. "Gallagher Girl! What are you doing here? Missed me already?" Zach smirked; wow he was so full of himself.

"I just wanted to invite you over to an overnight with some of my friends. I understand if you don't want to come," I said then ran off. "Cam! I'll be right there. Don't try to run away from me." He smirked and went back in his house. I bowed my head. I didn't want him to come!

I walked over to my house. 5 minutes later Zach arrived. We changed to our swimsuits and we were off.

Grant drove us there and we were ready to swim.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**AN: Thank you to the 3 people that reviewed the last chapter. Three! Is that the best you could do? Send me ideas, comments, constructive criticism. I love it all. I mean I am slaving over a computer just to make you happy and you guys don't review? I am sad about that. Sorry if you think I am being rude I just love reviews. Chapter 3 got 12 reviews. Can you do better than that? YAY! THX! On with the story then… **

We arrived at Roseville Community Pool in 5 minutes. I got out of the back of his truck. We were all sitting in that part that comes out of the truck. It was so much fun. Technically you had to be accompanied with someone over 18 but Nick, Macey, Zach and Bex could pull it off if we got caught.

Nick, Macey, Bex, Jonas, Zach, and I jumped out. Liz was afraid of sitting in the back so she sat up front with Grant.

"Let's get ready to party!" Nick screamed. Macey slapped him in the arm and he shut up. "You don't know your own strength Mace," nick said rubbing his arm. "I think I do." Macey strutted off to the entrance.

I swiped the card that let us go in and we all ran to get seats. Unfortunately there was only 6 good seats left in the shade and Zach and I got pulled over by a lifeguard and he told us to slow down. It was so crowded the only two seats left were the closest to the bathroom and the ones with the most sun. I tried to ask my friends if we could share a chair but they said 'you snooze you lose Camo.'

"Why don't you want to sit over here? Most girls would die to sit next to me at a pool." Zach smirked and took off his shirt. I almost had to hold my face to make sure my jaw wouldn't drop. He had an 8 PACK! And it was building to be a 12 PACK! Don't drop your jaw now Cammie.

I looked away from him and to the water. "Gallagher Girl." Zach whispered huskily and got up from his chair and hovered over me. I gulped down he was an inch or two away from my face. I was daydreaming when suddenly the whistle blew from the same lifeguard and he yelled "Separate!"

I giggled and Zach scowled at him. I glanced over at Macey and Bex and they were staring at me with their jaws wide open. Zach saw them and yelled, "You'll catch flies!" Then smirked, ugh!

"So Gallagher Girl where were we?" Zach said in that husky whisper growl type of voice and got out of his chair. I was frozen. If Macey and Bex saw me now with Zach tugging on my arm to go somewhere else they would be asking me questions later. Better to stay here.

Bad choice…Zach picked me up and dragged me behind a big bush. What was he doing? We both leaned in pretty fast because we both knew what we wanted. Together we attacked each other's lips but for only two seconds because the lifeguard came back. He tugged Zach away from me.

"Sorry dude but you are now banished from this pool for a week," the lifeguard strutted off and winked at me. I got up but Zach pulled me down. "Sorry Gallagher Girl I guess we have to take this somewhere else," he said wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed and he smirked.

Zach pulled me by my shirt and begged me to come closer. I let him. He quickly pecked my lips. Together we got up from behind the bush and walked to our stuff. I walked over to my friends and told them that we got banished even though technically I didn't. "Ok, I will see you later."

I walked off with Zach close behind. We only had one car so we walked home. "So what brings you to Roseville?" I asked. "Seriously? We just kissed and you want to talk about how I ended up in this tiny town." Zach was obviously mad at that lifeguard.

"Well I ended up here because my grandmother lives here and she is getting sick now." I felt sorry for him. I was just born here. That was my story.

"I am sorry" I say. Zach hugged me. "Don't be I barely know her she is in a mental hospital and has an attention span as long as a fish." \

"No I meant about banning you from the pool." I said. He let go of the hug because it was quite uncomfortable while we were walking. "hey that was all me. But anyway thanks for that kiss." He smirked and I blushed.

"You want to go get something to eat?" He asked. "Sure just let me change. Where are we going?" I asked. "Apple Bees" he said. I liked that place.

I unlocked the door to my house and got ready for my first date with Zachary Goode.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**AN: So I still got only 5 reviews! What?! Come on people. REVIEW! I need a good(e) birthday present this summer! Keep reviewing! Tell me how you like the story. Whoo! Do me a favor my peeps. There are three things I want in life. **

**1.) If any of you can get Call Moi Crazy to start writing how to room with a guy. **

**2.) Zachary Goode**

**3.) And Reviews!**

**Also if any of you could write arranged marriage stories for Zammie because there are only two up and I love the idea so much. If you write one PM me and I will give you a shout out and you can be a character in my story. How do you like it so far? By the way my birthday is tomorrow!**

I dressed up in a floral purple skirt and white ¾ sleeve top tucked in. I had white flip flops and purple nail polish on from the previous day.

I am so excited for my date with Zach! I wonder what we are going to do on the date? Will it be fun? Is Zach going to be the one?

So many questions. I was waiting on my front porch texting Bex because Zach said that he needed a couple extra minutes. Ha!

**British Bombshell: R U ready for the time of your life? **

**Chameleon: Hell yeah! Can't wait! B sure not 2 tell Grant until after the date. **

**British Bombshell: K. **

**Chameleon: Zach is here. Bye!**

**British Bombshell: Don't do anything I wouldn't do. On 2****nd**** thought you're young and wild! Have fun!**

I stood up smoothed my skirt down and walked over to Zach who was leaning against the hood of his car. "hey Gallagher Girl, you ready? You took forever!" Zach teased.

"If I remember correctly it was you!" I poked him in the chest.

"If you want to feel my abs go ahead." Zach lifted up his shirt took my hand and made me slide my hand all over them which wasn't so bad.

"lets just go before you make me do something else," I say and gently kiss his cheek.

"Nuh uh Gallagher Girl, give me a real kiss and we can start."

I walked over to him and he put his hands on my waist. I wrapped my hands around his neck and balled up his hair in my fists. I leaned in slowly and so did he. We graced eachother's lips and then came back for more. It was a good fast paced and steady kiss. Not too wet and not too pecky.

Zach moved his hands down to my thighs. He sticks his tounge in my mouth. I pull back. "Time to go," I say and move out of his grasp. This was going to be the best date of my life! Much better than my past relationships… hopefully.

We sat down in the car and Zach started to drive to Applebee's.

It was silent as we listened to all the hits and then one of my favorite songs came on.. Radioactive by Imagine Dragons (**AN: Not true to me but I kind of like it so yeah..)**

I started to sing along.

"I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We're painted red to fit right in  
Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive"

Zach was singing along too. I guess we like the same type of music. We arrived at Applebee's as the song came to an end. I grabbed my small purse from under my feet as Zach got out and came to open the door for me.

"Such a gentleman. Thanks babe," I say and kiss him lightly. He smirks.

"My Gallagher Girl," Zach says in a British accent that would have had Bex kill him. Zach did a small bow as he held out his hand and I take it and get out of the car.

We walk in and I see someone very familiar. It was Josh. He was the host at Applebee's. "hey Cam. Who is this?" Josh asks with a strained smile on my face.

"This is Zach. He and I are on a date tonight." I say. He looked disappointed but we weren't really friends anymore because he became really popular and ditched my friends but he still looks hurt or some reason.

His fault.. he had a chance with me but he didn't take it and now I am with someone else.

"Your table is over that away," Josh said pointing to the bathrooms in the corner of the restaurant.

Zach was as stiff as a board. "Could we get another seat? We don't want to be crap while we are eating," I said.

"I thought you wouldn't mind considering who you're standing next to a big pile of it right now," Josh retorts. I was flaming at him now!

Zach must have noticed by my facial expressions that I was mad and he took two menus from Josh and took my hand and we both stormed to the toilets.

"Who was that? God, I am going to rip his balls out if he even has any," Zach said in between clenched teeth.

"Josh my ex friend. Ignore him he's just jealous of how handsome you are," I say with his smirk on my face.

He wiped my mouth with his hand and I frowned. "Don't start stealing my smirk. That doesn't come until later in the relationship when I can trust you to handle it responsibly." He smirked and I smiled at him.

We were looking at the menu when a waitress came over. "Hi my name is Tina. Welcome to Applebee's and uh…" she was staring directly at Zach and must have got lost in her thoughts.

I cleared my throat.

"I would like a chicken sandwich please with extra pickles." I said.

She turned to me. "What are you? Pregnant?" She said looking disgusted.

I tried to keep a smile on my face.

"Just extra pickles," I said in between clenched teeth.

"And you handsome?" Tina said bending down a bit to let him see her cleavage. Slut..

Zach stayed focused on me which I was happy about. "Baby backed ribs," Zach said not taking eyes off of me.

This was not pleasant yet pleasant evening so far. Hopefully it can go uphill from here.

Tina bent down slightly down more moving her cleavage infront of his face.

"I'm sorry what did you say handsome?" She whispered in his ear trying to sound seductive. FAIL!

I grabbed her notebook and wrote down Zach's order and shooed her away.

"Are we getting jealous now Gallagher Girl?" Zach said.

He smirked and then I did but he wiped his hand on my face again and I was forced to frown.

Zach moved in closer and kissed me. Then he moved next to me instead of across from me in the four person booth.

We kissed again as Josh came over. "Guys you better stop this is a family restaurant." Josh then walked away.

Yeah right.. really family friendly with sluts and posers for employees.


End file.
